A Different Type of Year
by Dea Lunae
Summary: Temporary Title. Raven finally accepts Dumbledore's request for her to attend Hogwarts- and she's dragging the other Titans along with her. However, Dembledore doesn't insist on Raven being just a student..HP Crossover Pairings: suggestions?
1. I Hate Owls

**Well, this is my first fanfic I hope this won't end up too screwed up.. I'm really bad at beginnings and introductions so.. Sorry -; This story takes place after the 'Birthmark' episode of Teen Titans and after the fifth book of Harry Potter. This is a Teen Titans/ Harry Potter crossover, and I'll just get with the story already. Oh yes, and this story is Raven-centered.**

**Disclaimer: Not feeling creative, I don't own the Teen Titans or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1 

Raven groaned as Starfire managed to convince the guys to stay at the mall for at least another hour. Raven had already bought a good amount of books, candles, tea bags, and even a small black necklace with an amethyst crystal. However, Raven couldn't say that she was done shopping incase Starfire took it as a chance to drag Raven to one of her favorite shops with nothing but pink and cuddly items. Raven shuddered at that thought. The last time she was stupid enough to fall for that one, Starfire had forced her to buy a stash of make up that was never used.

Raven realized that she desperately needed to purchase more ingredients to make potions. She also heard that someone was selling a new form of cloning potions for a bargain at Diagon Alley somewhere in England. She needed a few dozens of those to occupy the other titans during the summer so she could actually get an entire hour of meditation in a day.

'I wonder if I should just teleport back to the tower and head to Diagon Alley right now.' Raven thought. But she quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that she would receive a nice, long lecture as soon as the rest of the team got home. Instead, Raven wandered into some shop she was positive that she wouldn't find Starfire in.

She was browsing through the dresses and formal wear section when she remembered an agreement she foolishly made. 'Oh joy, I promised Dumbledore that I would attend the some ball this year at Hogwarts or something… how the hell did he get me to agree to that is beyond me. I probably can't take back my "offer" so I better get something to wear… I hope there's music there, I actually miss dancing. Pfft, BB would probably black mail me if he ever found out.'

She ended up purchasing a new dress, skirt, two pairs of jeans, and other things she would probably only wear once or twice. She mentally calculated the total amount of money she had spent in that one shopping trip. She inwardly sighed when she realized that she spent over two hundred dollars. 'I wish the city continued to pay for everything… I guess I should be happy that they're still paying for the tower. The property damage daily probably surpasses half of the city together. Heh.. Of course half of the damage is done by me whenever I get pissed, though…'

In order to get some sort of income to spend on themselves, Cyborg and Raven had worked together to build several top-notch cars (of course none of them as advanced as his 'baby') to sell to people who had a whole lot of money to spare. Raven also concocted rare and difficult (not so difficult for her) potions to sell in Diagon Alley whenever she visited to make some money for magic products as well. She stored most of her money at Gringotts, but always carried around some galleons just in case. Once in a while she also exchanged the wizard money into dollars to help build up her own little mini library.

Lost in thought, Raven hadn't realized that she had been standing outside the store for a while, doing absolutely nothing, until Starfire's voice came from somewhere nearby.

"Friend Raven! All of our friends have finished purchasing our merchandise! Please, let us go home now so we may all participate in the 'showing-off' of one's newest belongings!" came Starfire's ever-zealous and (extremely) loud voice.

"Uh.. Sure. Tell the others that I teleported myself back to the tower." said Raven in her monotone. After Starfire agreed and was on her way to the T-car where the others were waiting, Raven engulfed herself in her black aura and teleported to the roof of the tower.

Raven stood on the top of the tower, watching the waters for a moment, before she heard a light tapping noise from somewhere behind her.

'Urgh.. Not another one…' thought Raven when she spotted a hazelnut-feathered head pop up from who-knows-where. And to her surprise, and displeasure, she found that there were not only one piece of parchment, but several tied to the large owl's leg.

'What does Dumbledore want now…' Raven asked herself as she walked towards the owl.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Yes I know, pretty bad now isn't it? I would appreciate a couple of reviews if you want to, you can include if you think the story is interesting or not and perhaps some suggestions? Also, possible suggestions on the Title? I'm extremely bad at titles -;

I'm not sure on pairings yet, you can also include those in your review. The TT characters are allowed to be paired with HP characters. And as for the ages, all the HP characters are 16, as well as Raven, Robin, and Starfire. BB is 15 and Cyborg is 17.

You can email/review me what you want to happen in the story if you have any ideas, I'll probably update once, perhaps twice a week. I'm currently writing (not typing) the second chapter. Ya, I know I should've written more of the story before posting.. But I just wanted people's opinions on it before I do and get flamed at for everything. (By the way, I don't mind flames, but please include why you're bothered with this, and/or maybe something I can do to make it better) Ah yes, and if I post this in the beginning, there's a better chance that I'll be able to go back and fix things.

I'll stop may rambling now. Sorry if this chapter's a bit short.

**Next Chapter:. Speedy and Aqualad have a complaint and Robin decides on something that surprised everyone. We also find out what Harry and his friends are doing. And it seems as if Dumbledore's having some trouble about the up-coming year of school.**


	2. m?

Your reviews have finally guilted me into continuing this story xD. But when I finally get a stable plot and some details down, I'll upload it under a different story name. Plus, while in the car for six hours today, I've sort of decided on how part of the story will go. Just a couple of questions for readers. First: Who here knows Gundam Wing?

In the car, I've been trying to decide on how the story should go, and I had a really hard time thinking of a plot because I haven't watched TT since like... half a year ago or something. Then randomly, I thought of having a Gundam WingxTT crossover… of course, I'm probably going to have the first 'chapter' as some sort of character guide so people who don't know Gundam Wing will get a background idea. Haha… Gundam Wing is my current obsession so I just have to have it in the story ;. What I want to do, is set the story in TT world, and have the Gundam boys enter it... Then later on, or maybe as a sequel, it's gonna turn into a TTxGWxHP crossover. I don't' think that's been done before… anywho, I'm undependable –blames on ADHD- so if I do eventually get a plot and get a storyline going, the updates are going to be pretty random. Especially since I don't' consider myself much of a writer (I really would prefer reading 24/7)

Now, for those of you who are left, the second question. Who's okay with yaoi?

-watches everyone leave- … ..; well… -pretends there are at least a few people still interested-

My idea for pairings in this is

TT: RobinxRaven (I don't know about Star and BB, I might pair at least one up with someone, most probably some OC or character in HP)

GW: 1x2, maybe some 3x4 (I was thinking of having 5xCho but I'm not sure)

HP: RonxHermione and DracoxHarry - everyone just stares and has a heart attack-

Ahhaah.. yeah… over the last year, I've become a huge yaoi fangirl ; but I just can't picture yaoi in Teen Titans. I mean, RobinxBB? Nope. SladexRobin? ….. um. If the plot is really really good maybe? RobinxCy? Nuh uh. And I have no idea where I'm going with this... but yeah. If I am able to get a storyline going, it's going to be a GWxTT then GWxTTxHP crossover. With yaoi. I highly doubt I'm going to put much. Actually, I doubt I'm going to make'em do anything more than kissing if I even do that.

Is ANYONE okay with this? If not I'll probably just keep it TTxHP and try to think of some sort of semi-original plot for it. Oh, and if people are okay with GWxTTxHP, I have a kind of half plot going, but it's mostly going to be centered around the characters of Gundam Wing (actually, maybe have the plot surrounding the G boys, but have it from TT's POV) plus either way, the story's going to be a TWT. Okay, review and tell me your opinions on my way of thinking. Should I be shot? Just not bother? Give it a try? Give myself a slow painful death? Stick with just reading? Hah. Of course, you could just flame me and tell me I'm sick or mental for even considering writing yaoi –shrugs- I just prefer some sort of feedback to have some sort of an idea as to how the story's going to go.

Oh. Wow. I just reread my first chapter, my writing's horrible xX So I guess a warning if I write a new story- I will write wordy. And hopefully be grammatically correct and use better vocabulary. I sound like I'm in fifth grade aaah. (Random fact: I'm now a freshman :D)


End file.
